Flight 206
by MyBlondieBear
Summary: Biffy is a flight attendant, and Spike's the pilot on flight 206. What happens when the plane is hijacked? Read on to find out... Spuffyness
1. Chapter 1

She crawled onto his lap and sat facing him. The bleached blond man started to caress her, forgetting about their responsibility to control the air plane. They shared a kiss, and she moaned into his mouth. Her back hit the control panel and soon the plane was diving down, but the couple didn't care, they were to busy exploring each other. 

"Buffy… I want you." Spike breathed hard.

"I want you, too….. Spike, oh, Spike, please."

" Buffy, Buffy." Spike said, but he wasn't saying it pleasurably, he was shouting it, trying to show her that they were about to crash, Buffy turned around and then… nothing.

Buffy Summers woke up before her alarm clock went off. She had major bed head and a neck cramp. She got out of her bed and into her bathroom. She turned on the bath water and walked back out. She stopped in front of her stuffed animal Mr. Gordo.

"Guess what?" She asked, "Today I'm going to New York."

She waited for a reply, then pulled a perfectly folded uniform out of her closet, she walked back to the bathroom, but stopped for a second,

"And Spike's the pilot." She smiled and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. After a five minute shower she walked out of the bathroom in her uniform. It was a navy blue dress that went to her knees. It had a belt that fitted around the waist and a collar that enhanced the breasts. But the uniform wasn't suppose to be seductive, she only hemmed it so it was form fitting. She did it to impress him.

_Him_ was a pilot on the Apollo Airlines. Spike. He was the one that all the flight attendants wanted to have. Only one of the flight attendants got him. Her name was Drusilla and She and Spike were inseparable. Then he found her kissing another pilot called Artie Master.

But that was the past - over a year ago. And Spike was over her, but most of all single. He was oblivious to the attention from all the other girls. But unknown to Buffy, she was on his mind when he woke up to when he went to sleep. And he was always thrilled when Buffy was going to be attending to his flight.

He'd never felt this way before about any girl before. Not Drusilla, not that crazy bint Melody?… Harmony? Something like that. And most definitely not Cicely.

But Spike need to get ready for work, so he stopped thinking about his Blond Beauty and about what uniform to wear.

_Hmm, the navy blue one, or the navy blue one?_

"To many choices." He smiled as he grabbed the first one. He put it on, and was off to work.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for the long wait. I had the biggest case of writers block. Hmm, you'd think that doctors would have a medicine for that. Anyways the next chapter should be up in a couple days.

* * *

The plane was surprisingly empty for a flight to New York. It was only about halfway full, but Buffy still had to do her best at making all the passengers wishes happen; even if she wanted to do something else completely different to a certain pilot…..

Buffy planted on a fake smile and pushed the button on the loudspeaker. Almost every passengers eyes were on her as she said the all-to-familiar list.

"The plane will take off in a few minutes. So sit back, relax, make sure that the trays in front of you is in the upright position, and most importantly: enjoy your flight."

Buffy put the little device back onto the hook on the wall. She sat down on the attendants seat next to her fellow attendant, Andrew. This was his first time as an attendant and it was up to her to show him what to do. She reached her hand across her hips and grabbed the buckle. She buckled herself up and took a deep breath in. She heard a button beep in the pilot room and flight 206 started driving along the lane. Within minutes the flight bounced off the ground and into the sky. Then she heard Spike's voice on the loudspeaker.

"It looks like we'll be hitting New York City at about 1:20. And the temperature there in NYC is sun in the high seventies." His sexy British accent said, then there was a click. Buffy immediately got jealous when she saw a group of women her age croon over his voice. Buffy recognized them, they've been on more than one of Spikes routes before. As soon as the plane stopped descending and the fasten seat belt light went off Buffy unbuckled herself and led Andrew to the mini kitchen where they kept all of the food. She showed him how to load the cart and then they went through the isle.

In the first class section was the group of giggling women. Buffy had nicknamed them the Cordettes.

"I don't want any peanuts. Do you have any caviar?" The leader, Cordelia asked. Buffy didn't say anything, but tossed the small peanut package at her. The Cordettes jaws dropped and Cordelia glared at Buffy.

"That was rude." A brunette girl whispered, a necklace around her neck said Umad.

"I'll have a diet coke." A blonde one said. Buffy then remembered that Cordelia had said her name before. It was Melody... Harmony… Chorus... Something like that.

"We'll all have a diet coke." Cordelia said for her group. Buffy counted six members and, with the help of new trainee, got them all drinks. They then continued down past the first class and into the beginning of the class that Buffy liked the most. The people, unlike the Cordettes, were nice. She stopped at row four where two people sat next to each other. One was a skinny redhead whose arm was being squeezed by a brunette guy. Their window was closed and the guys eyes were shut closed.

"Hi." Buffy smiled. Both of them looked at her and they smiled back. She handed both of them a pack of peanuts.

"Hi." The mousy red head smiled, "I'm Willow, this is my friend Xander."

"Xander….. Am I?" The brunette guy smiled awkwardly.

"Excuse him, he's a little out of it." The red head said, "He's never been on a plane before."

"Well, I assure you that this flight will be pleasant and safe." Buffy promised. Xander immediately calmed down and opened his peanut bag. He threw a peanut into his mouth and looked at Buffy once more, "I'm Buffy, and this is Andrew."

"If there's anything I can do for you guys feel free to ask and I'll see what I can do." Buffy said.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Andrew asked them.

"I'll have apple juice." Willow said. Andrew started to get her drink and Buffy got Xanders grape juice. Buffy waved and continued down the isle. They got to another group of people.

"Hi, I'm Buffy." She said. This time they didn't talk back to her or even look her way.

The one closest to the isle was a red headed woman. She looked high maintenance in her short red dress that left little of her voluptuous body to the imagination. She shooed Buffy away with the move of her hand.

_'She and Cordelia should go out and have coffee together'_ was the first thing that went through Buffy's mind. Buffy looked at the man.

The one next to her was brute man. He had a greenish tint to him and the way he spoke made him seem like a robot.

"Were not hungry." Was all he said as he looked strait ahead into the seat in front of him. Buffy nodded, though confused, and continued down the isle. She stopped a few isles down at a man sitting by himself. When Buffy and Andrew stopped by him, he looked at them and smiled.

He was a bigger-boned man, brute but not as much as the rude one a few isles back. Buffy unconsciously blushed and for a few seconds Spike was forgotten.

"Beer please." He said snapping Buffy out of her thoughts.

"Five dollars." Buffy said. The man pulled out a five dollar bill. Buffy took it from him and poured him a beer. She handed him the glass and he stopped her from moving on.

"And I'll take a water to wash it down." He said. Andrew got him a water and he stopped them from continuing down the isle again.

"I'm Angel." He said, Buffy smiled back.

"Buffy."

And she and Andrew hurried down the isle.


End file.
